Swept Aloft
by gti88
Summary: A humorous one shot...Harry and Hermione wed on brooms on the Quidditch pitch, and the best man gets in a spot of trouble...ejoy. :


**I needed a simple challenge to free my head for new plots and ideas…this is a story between updating my other fics….enjoy :D**

**Swept Aloft**

The day had arrived at last – the one-day, which was deemed most important in a wizard's, or a witch's life – the wedding day. Preparations had taken months, the most minute of details addressed, invitations sent, and the last, but not least, the expected best man had also been chosen.

"Harry!"

Hermione was restless, pacing throughout the Gryffindor common room impatiently. Harry, on the other hand, was still busy upstairs in the dorms, donning on a presentable, but complex pair of dress robes. She had arranged herself in an exquisite wedding dress, complete with patterned embroidery of diamonds over the entire area.

At last, Harry, still tugging on his collar, and grumbling in frustration under his breath, appeared in the common room.

"I'm here – " he started to say, but his words died on his lips; for the sight before him was one to behold…Hermione was simply breathtaking.

Her radiance had frazzled him greatly, and some time passed, before Harry managed to regain the focus of his surroundings.

"Hermione, you…you look amazing!" he managed to stutter out at last, and at which, Hermione only gave him a warm smile.

"You're flattering, Harry," she told him. "Now come on, we don't want to be late."

Obliging, Harry took Hermione by the hand, and led her out of the portrait hall, and in the direction of the great oaken entrance of Hogwarts.

Ron was distinguished with the honour of being the best man to the family-to-be, and his own girlfriend, Luna Lovegood, was going to share that honour with him.

Incidentally, the red-haired Weasley was supposed to meet them at the entrance, and expectantly, he was not present, once the happy couple had arrived at the agreed location.

Hermione looked at Harry, but he only shrugged – this time, he was not a participant in Ron's devilish scheme to not be present as determined beforehand. Yet, she still occasionally shot a suspicious glance at him.

Five minutes passed, then ten, and still no trace of their best friend. Beginning to worry, Harry turned to Hermione.

"D'you think something happened to him?" he asked her.

"Harry, this is Ron we are talking about here. If anything happens to him, it's usually his own fault that he messed with it," Hermione said confidently.

"Then where do you think he is?" Harry inquired again, puzzled.

"I don't know," Hermione answered. "Either still at breakfast or making out with Luna in a broom closet somewhere."

"You don't think –"

Harry noticed the conspiring look in Hermione's eyes, and tried to stop her, but it was too late.

"Accio Ron!" she said loudly, brandishing her wand high in the air and performing the complicated wave that accompanied the summoning charm.

Agape at her boldness, Harry was suddenly startled by the sound of a door crashing open somewhere off to his right. He turned towards the source of the noise, and his eyes became wide open – Ron was flying through the air towards them at breakneck speed, panicking loudly, and cursing whoever had dared interrupt him so unexpectedly.

The one aspect Hermione had not counted on, however, was how she would stop Ron once he arrived. He came increasingly closer, and Hermione's mind reeled in panic, until…

Harry had dived, Ron slammed into him, and both of them collapsed in a heap on the ground. Hermione shrieked in surprise, and ran over to them.

"Ron! Harry!"

Harry was lying on his back, and grimacing in pain, while Ron was several feet away, laying face down; slowly, he turned over on his back, and looked up – the world was spinning…

Hermione rushed to his side, and gingerly helped him stand on his feet. Uncertainly, Ron stood up, still dizzy, and he leaned against the wall for support. Opposite him, Harry had managed to rise up as well, and he was clutching his side, and bearing an ugly expression on his face.

"Hermione," he coughed out.

Still anxious, Hermione looked once more at Ron and left to tend to her injured to-be-husband.

"Cracked rib," she declared. "Stay still, Harry."

With precision that would have made Madam Pomfrey jealous, Hermione pointed her wand at Harry, and muttered a spell under her breath. White light appeared for several seconds, and with a grimace of pain that was caused by the healing rib, Harry did indeed feel better.

At that precise moment, none other than one Luna Lovegood made her appearance in the confused setting. Her eyes swept the scene, before finally settling on the figure of Ron Weasley.

"Ronald," she said quite calmly, "why didn't you let me finish our kiss?"

Harry and Hermione shared a knowing glance; still rather dizzy, Ron looked up.

"Sorry, Luna…I was_summoned _by someone here," he replied, and sent a stern glare in Hermione's direction.

"Please, don't start now…" Harry muttered under his breath; however, it was too late.

"You were supposed to be here, Ron," Hermione rebutted him strongly. "You are the best man, after all."

Livid, but still within control, Ron's gaze fell. "I was…sidetracked," he admitted quietly.

"Seems so," Hermione's eyes flickered between Ron and Luna; she winked at the latter, who only smiled, unperturbed by the intensely awkward exchange.

Ron, still refusing to meet Hermione's eyes, took Luna under the arm, and said loudly. "Well, let's go then!"

The quartet walked out into the sunshine and towards the Quidditch stadium. Even from afar, the voices of invited guests could be heard, brimming with expectation at the unconventional wedding about to take place…

"Ready?" Harry asked once they had reached the gates of the field.

"Yes, and you?" Hermione inquired on her turn.

"Yeah."

With that, they walked in the pitch; upon their appearance, voices from every side transformed in a roar of welcome. Elation and excitement simultaneously shot through the couple about to be wed.

Brooms were mounted; with an assuring look from Harry, Hermione flew off first; the other three followed close behind, and eventually caught up with her at the level of the minister, who was also hovering on a broom.

Pleasantries were exchanged, before the Minister started speaking…

"Dearly beloved, we are all gathered here today…"

His voice washed over the crowd, who were listening intently. The air itself was charged with the anticipation and excitement that seemed to have gripped the stadium…

"I now pronounce you warlock and wife," finished the minister significantly.

The kiss between them was just as electric…the crowd's clapping and cheering had only amplified that effect.

"I love you," Harry whispered against her lips; Hermione smiled, and just deepened the kiss.

The night progressed with the celebrations in full swing – Ron was already drunk to the brim of his hat, and Luna was also beginning to show less restraint; in one particularly interesting instance, she had pushed Ron off his chair, fell on top of him, and a considerable time passed before they re-surfaced. Harry and Hermione also enjoyed their wedding to the fullest extent; at last they left, together with the author, who happened to be in the stands, cheering along with everyone else, and then join Ron in a contest, which he lost, and lastly, depart with the guests of honour in a fashion that would allow him to expressly come tell you this story…

Fin.

**A/N Well, there it is…humorous one shot, which I hope you enjoyed…reviews are more than welcome :D**


End file.
